


Gift of Life

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Gift of Life

"Professor! Professor! Can you hear me?" someone called out as several women rushed into the dark and dingy room.

"Shit! He's still bleeding. **Alisanne** , pass me the antivenin." 

" **Lesyeuxverts** , did you brew the blood replenishing potion?"

"Come here and watch his face, **Lilyseyes**. When he comes to he'll want to see you, I'm sure." 

"Just shove a bezoar down his throat!" **Sweetmelodykiss** cried.

The potions were administered and the assembled group waited with bated breath to see whether their ministrations had been for naught.

"I think he needs the Kiss of Life," someone giggled.

"Down girl!" was the harsh reply followed by more laughter.

"I think he's coming around," another whispered. 

"That was a close one." 

"Professor, can you hear me?"

"What is that infernal racket?" the man rasped as he slowly regained his senses.

"You were nearly dead, sir." 

"I think he _was_ dead." 

"Shhh!" With a glare to the others, one of the number began to explain. "You were on the brink of life and death and your fangirls, well, we brought you back." 

"We . . . we couldn't let you go." Sniffles echoed in the silence.

"I see." The man paused, clearing his throat repeatedly, before continuing. "A remarkable gift. You have my sincerest gratitude." He stood and gave them a bow.

"You are very welcome, Professor."

"It just wouldn't be the same without you."

"This is all quite touching but we must part company. I have urgent business elsewhere, I'm sure."

"Good-bye, sir!"

"Don't be a stranger."

"I don't suppose any of you have seen Potter?"

Silence was the reply.

"He did defeat the Dark Lord, did he not?"

"Yes, he did, Professor. Told everyone how very brave you were."

"Insolent brat. Where is he then?"

The ladies bowed their heads together and whispered, occasionally looking up at the scowling man.

"Um, I heard he was itching to get together with Ginny Weasley. He was away for a long time, you know." 

"That's not what I heard. I heard Draco Malfoy really enjoyed that ride on Harry's broom." Several voices tittered.

Suddenly, names were being thrown about like juggling balls.

"Silence," Snape hissed. "Mr. Potter is intending to make a match?"

"Yes." 

The man smiled, that sinful curl of the lip that made all fangirls go weak in the knees. "Lead the way, ladies. Lead the way."


End file.
